With no sign of hope
by shizumi607
Summary: Spanner is left alone longing for love, with out any sign of his love he is clouded by the past with no hope of a future with Shoichi? 4861


**Stuck in the past with no hope or sign of the future**

Tha-thump! Tha-thump! Tha-thump!

My heart feels like its going to burst out. I feel like this is how I am going to spend the last days of my life sitting here under the pouring sky. Is this all that's left of me? Is this how I expected it to end? No. It can't be.. I need to close my eyes for a second and breathe I need to relax and think back to the time ... To where I was most happiest in. Drown out all this sorrow from my heart and be at peace with myself..

S-…!

Span..!

Spanner..!

SPANNER!

Goddammit you asshole! I was starting to have a nice dream! I rubbed my eyes after being shaken up by the person I found most annoying lately. Yamamoto.. "What do you mean ? Aww come on man it's morning already can't you see? "He turned to open up the blinds. "Dammit! My eyes! It's too bright you idiot close them! Close them!" I hissed at him while covering my face. He pouted at me and said " Quit being a sour puss unless you want a wittle kiss from your baby? Smooch, smooch" he puckered out his lips and made little childish sounds with it. I couldn't take it anymore this idiot needed to leave and soon. I picked up the closest object to me and threw it at his head "You're not my babe now leave!" "Sheesh alright alright! I will leave now grandpa." With a sigh and a shook of his head he turned to the door and left. Finally peace and quiet …

Once again the room was silent but I couldn't rest now I was wide awake from that idiot. Laying there on my bed I studied the ceiling with my eyes carefully looking at the bleakness of the color and next thing I know it I was stuck on thinking about the past again. Oh.. how I wished I knew where he was I feel like it was just yesterday it all happened but it's been a year since the incident happened. It all began like today on a beautiful summer morning..

" Hey ! Heeey ! Spanner! Wake up !" he poked my cheek and laughed at me. " Come on open up your eyes your missing all the excitement of the cherry blossoms Spanner!" He begged me and sighed. After a while he was silent then seconds later he leaned into my face. I quickly opened my eyes and gently cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly on the lips and took off his silly glasses that were in the way and pulled him on top of me deepening the kiss. He quietly moaned and stopped to pull away from me. "Spanner! We can't be doing this in public how about if people saw us dammit!" he blushed and got up off of me to lay besides me . "So.. that's means you don't like my kisses anymore huh ?" I sighed and pouted a bit. He turned even redder and scoffed "Of course I do .. it's just.. " he trailed off. "It's just what Irie ?" I turned to him with his back towards me. " It's just.. " 'fine then don't answer me" I sighed and closed my eyes but before I even had a chance to dose off he kissed me gently on the lips and said " I love the way you love me but when we do this I feel so dirty." He blushed and stared at me and with a sheepish smile. " Well guess what as long as you have me get use to it because I will be making you feel dirty all the time starting now love" I rolled over on top on him and began to kiss him slowly but he pushed me away a bit and stuttered" N-no w-we can't do it here p-people might be watching !" "Well I don't care they can watch all they want because we are sexy ass men baby."

He stared back into my eyes and with a sigh of defeat he whispered " Go on.. eat me." Slowly I leaned back in again and kissed his lips softly and took my time at it. Rubbing up against him with my body and causing friction between us he quietly moaned " Ugh babe don't tease me." I pulled back and smiled at him and unbuttoned his shirt and began to suck on his neck and slowly moved down his chest then lower to his stomach. " Mmm love, part your legs for me won't you? And I will take it from there." I took of his pants as I chuckled to myself softly and smiled " Such a nice sight and it's all mine.." I leaned in licked slowly around the inside of his legs and sucked gently on his skin leaving marks here and there. He moaned out loudly " Uhnn.. babe more .. please." "Heh.. looks like some is excited" I stared at it in awe and gently stroked it."Cute." I began to slide my tounge up and down it slowly sucking all around it. I opened up his legs wider and kissed it and slid my tounge in between and licked his flowing cum ." Oh my god spanner! Spanner more! More!" He moaned out louder than before grabbing onto my hair pushing me into him more. I began sucking on it softly and then a little bit harder " Babe! Babe! I'm! Oh God ! I am going to come! I can't take it Unnn ! " While I was sucking on it harder he came as it bursted into my mouth as I sucked it all in and pulled back from and watched his cute little flushed face. With one finger I trailed it from his chest to his lower part and kissed it softly and sat back up. "Oh dam.. babe that felt so good." He sighed and blushed "But.. I want more .." He sat up and stared into my eyes and leaned in to lick my lips slowly. He unzipped my pants and shoved his fingers down to my shaft and began moving it as a moaned it sure felt good. " Love play with me harder … unn" my head fell back as I moaned out in pleasure. He began to move his fingers around slowly rubbing me slowly then harder to pulling it back and forth up and down. " I'm going to come love." I moaned , he looked at me and gave me a dirty little smile " Oh not yet you won't I want to try something I always wanted to do." He stuck his finger between it and shoved it in harder and began moving it around. " You sure are getting hot babe" he pulled out his finger as I came and moaned out "Uhhnnn!" He pulled off my pants and blushed " I think I am ready if you're ready babe." He smiled at me and blushed " Oh I am definitely ready love" I stuck mine out and stuck it into him as he shuttered with pleasure I plunged into him slowly. " Dam love why so tight? By the time I am done with you , you will no longer be like this. Uhnn. Damm ! So tight! " I shoved the entire thing into him. With a cheekish smile he sat up and whispered into my ears " Mmm what ever you say love" I smiled at him " Go on try it " He nodded and took his and plunged it into mine quickly then deeper and deeper until it was all the way in. Both of us shivered in pleasure.

We both sat straight up as I sat on top of him and wrapped my legs around him and slowly began humping him teasing him slowly as I moved inside of him. All of a sudden he got hard inside of me. Next thing I knew it I couldn't restrain myself his lips, eyes and flushed face was turning me on and he knew it. As I wrapped myself onto him more I thrusted myself into him riding on him up and down as we both moaned out then came at the same time. He looked at me and panted" Babe .. please, ..please don't tease me I want to feel you all over give it to me all!" I smiled at him " You know me so well I can't hold out anymore" I panted I pulled out of him and sat down and signaled him to sit on me. As he came he sat down " Well get ready that was just a warm up love " I stuck myself back in him and turned his head to mine as we started to make love again I began to kiss him slowly and passionately first with a kiss then stuck my tongue into his mouth and rubbed up against it. Then sucked on his tongue slowly as we pulled apart we both stuck out our tongues and licked it as we locked lips again.

My hands couldn't control itself as it made its way to his legs and spreaded it out then sliding to his shaft and rubbed using each finger and sliding it between the middle. My other hand held it up and tugged it gently moving it vigorously." Babe ! ahhhhhh! I love you !" He moaned out loud before going back to lock lips with mine. Well I wasn't exactly finished , it was finally the finale. I spread out my legs and tilted a little back as I thrusted up I stopped playing with him with my hands and pulled his legs down as a pushed up harder into him. He broke away and moaned wildly on me. Oh how I love pain and pleasure. Then he came it gushed out everywhere. " Oh ! babe that's enough! Enough! He shivered with pleasure and blushed. " Well not yet I haven't came , I am no gentleman you know love?"

I pushed him down gently with me inside of him I picked up his waist a little bit higher than the ground. " B-babe w-what are you doing?" he blushed and looked at me cutely. I smiled at him " Just hold on to something it's going to be a bit rough because I like it rough." He held on to the grass as much as he could and nodded at me and blushed. "Ok babe I am ready" Holding on to his waist I thrusted into him downwards as I rubbed up against the the ground and moaned out. " Ahhh ! " my mind went blank as I thrusted into him harder and each time sending ways of pleasure surging through his body and mine. When I came I didn't stop it was too much , as a moaned I grabbed onto his waist more tightly and thrusted downwards onto the ground . Every time I did this he came more and more as it soaked the ground underneath us his shaft rubbing and bumping against the soft soil made him came over and over again. The sight of it made me come so hard into him I felt so full until he collapsed breathlessly on the ground.

I pulled myself out of him and smiled and kissed him on the cheek and whispered" I love you" then rolling onto my back and falling asleep on the beautiful day in the park under the sakura blossoms.

After I woke up from the nap I turned over to look at him but instead I caught a glimpse of him disappearing into a portal. I got up quickly and screamed out the only word I can say " Don't go Irie ! Don't leave me!" but it was too late he turned around and smiled and said it was the best for both of us . What was that supposed to mean anyways? I needed answers and fast I quickly got dressed and ran to find Tsuna. I bet he will know why Irie disappeared. I found him getting ready to leave to somewhere. Out of breath I would him what happened and sighed and told me Irie was working for us he needed to time travel to help him with something. So I sighed a relief and waited for Irie to return back. But days passed… Seasons came and went. What happened to him? Was he stuck in the past? All these questions I had to find out what happened and fast before it's too late.

To be continued…

Oh please review guys ! This is my first long story this is dedicated to a writer that inspired me even though I was lazy or busy to do things he helped me in any way he could he was always there to make me laugh and smile this is dedicated to you kyle if your reading this :]


End file.
